


Arthur getting drunk

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: Arthur and you celebrate your first anniversary together and he gets a little bit drunk
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 10





	Arthur getting drunk

Arthurs eyes filled with love as he glanced at you from a distance, watching you walking through the door and entered the restaurant he picked for you to spent your first anniversary together. It wasnt a fancy restaurant, it was more of a cosy one with a very naural look to it. With it`s wooden floors and walls it felt like a beautiful cabin in the woods. You waved at him with a wide smile on your face. Arthur wore a black suit and a dark red tie. He dressed up for you. You have never seen him in a black suit before. He looked stunning ,puffing his cigarette.You have never seen someone looking more erotic while smoking before. There was something so intimate between him and the cigarette, you couldnt even tell what it was. But it wasnt the act of smoking itself. It was his face expression while he did so. And the way his gentle hands helt that stick between his fingers. 

"Hey, my love" he stood up and helped you to take your jacket off. "Arthur, you`re a true gentleman" . "I try" his smile was wider than the one he used to paint on his face before he was going to work.  
"Where did you get that suit? Do you want me to get weak in the knees?"  
Arthur smirked as he saw the waiter walking up to your table.  
"You know, I love to make you weak in the knees."  
"Oh yes you do". You sat down and stared at him. His hair was slick back, which made his green eyes look even more intense.  
The waiter gave you the menu cards and Arthur had a hard time picking something. His medication made it hard for him to eat something. Arthur seemed to get a little nervous while reading the card "I think I will go with this salad" he pointed at the number.  
The waiter took a note "Just the salad?"   
"Yeah. I will let you know if I change my mind" Arthur replied and you noticed a hint of a smile croissing the waiters face.   
"And what do you like to drink?"  
"Um....water, maybe?" he dumped the rest of the cig in the ashtray.  
"Sir, can I recomment the wine number 45? "  
Arthur looked at me like a kid who asks for permission to eat some candy. He never drank alcohol. It wasnt a good combination with his meds.   
"Um...." his eyes wandered from the card to me and back... He seemed a bit helpless.  
"We take the salad and two of these veggie menus. The one with the potatoes. And one bottle of that wine " you said "We have something to celebrate today. "  
"Good desicion" the waiter nodded before he disappeared behind the bar.  
Arthur leaned forward and whispered "I never drink."  
"I know, Artie. Me neighter. You dont have to if you dont want to. Just taste it. Today is special and the doctor said one or two glasses every now and then will be fine."  
"I guess you`re right, honey. Today is special. One year being with you. One year of knowing what true happiness feels like. One year of being loved. "  
You focused on his long eyelashes. The tiney wrinkles beneath his eyes when he was smiling. How incredibly beautiful he was.  
"One year of being united with my soulmate" you whispered, as you leaned in to kiss him on the lips.   
Arthur put his hand on yours which was resting on the table "If only I had known that happiness is out there waiting for me. All those years I spent in the dark...it would have been so much easier knowing that I will meet you some day. " His soft voice found its way right into yor heart. Every word he said was created with honesty.  
"I wish I would have met you earlier in our lifes, Arthur. I would have never let them hurt you."  
"I know" he said and for a moment sadness crossed his face. It was the memories of loneliness creeping.  
After the waiter brought the food and wine, Arthur started to eat his salad. "I ordered you the same menu I have,too. You dont have to eat it, if you dont feel like it. Just in case. Okay?"  
"Thank you, sweetheart. I will at least try it." he took the plate and took a bite "It tasts fantastic. I wish my medication wouldnt give me a hard time eating."  
"I can imagin, Artie. Don`t worry. Just eat as much as you want. Its okay if you just go with the salad. "  
Arthur nodded and took a sip of the wine "It`s really good. All of this. Thank you for being here with me today, Y/N. I just wish I could afford a more special place for you. I hate being poor."  
"Artie. No. Don`t worry about that. We dont need a fancy restaurant to be happy and enjoy ourselfs. And don`t think of yourself as poor. Money doesnt mean a thing".  
Arthur ate a spoon from the potatoes "Yeah....thanks for saying that. But you know, some day I`m going to a stand up comedian and I will be known. Maybe I`ll get my own tv show. And thean we can afford this. I promise!"  
You smiled at him "I want you to become a famous comedian because it will make you happy, not because of the money".  
Arthur shook his head "You`re the sweetest Y/N. I dont even deserve you".  
"You do. Belive me, Arthut. You do."  
Arthur finished his salad.It was a miracle to see an empty plate standing in front of him. He emptied the glass of wine and looked at you without saying a word.  
"Artie, did you just empty that glass in one sip?"  
Arthur pointed at the glass "Oh...I`m sorry. Thats not how we drinkit? I have no idea. I`ve never had wine before."  
You coulnd`t help but laugh "No. You just take one sip at a time."  
Arthur poored himself another glass of wine "´I didnt knew. I will try to do it right this time"  
"You really seem to enjoy that drink, huh?"  
"Oh yeah actually I am surprised. It tastes amaing." his eyes wandered across the room.  
"I`m glad the pace isn`t crowded. It almost feels like its just for us."  
You looked at him and your heart was still trying to understand that ths beautiful man in front of your eyes loved you with all that was within him. You could tell fro the way he looked at you. The way he called out your name. You were everything to him. He ran his fingers through his slick back hair "Is my hair okay? I know you prefer it when it`s curly. But I always feel like I just came right out of bed when these curls are hanging in my face". Arthur lit himself a cigarette. "You look stunning as always. I adore your curls. But the slick back hair brings out your eyes."  
Arthur smiled. Compliments warmed up his heart. "And I am still not over that black suit. You look like a gentleman"   
Arthur kept drinking the wine "Well I hope I am one.....a gentleman."  
"You are!"  
Arthur nodded in his glass.  
Half an hour later you noticed him getting unfocused when he looked at you.  
"Arthur are you okay?"  
"Huh? Oh yeah...yeah I´m fine. More than that actually. I`m really good. Really good I mean" his fingers played with the empty glass. He didnt ate much and it was his third drink. You could tell that his body wasnt used to drink the slightest sip of alcohol at all.  
"Just feeling funny...." he rubbed his eyes.  
"Because you are a funny guy" you joked.  
Arthur laughed way harder at the joke than you expected "Noooooo Y/N.. Not funny like being funny. I mean funny like....funny! Am I evne making sense?" He stared into the distance.  
"I guess you had a little bit too much wine, Artie".  
"Nahh, I´m just a bit dizzy"  
"Yeah that comes from the wine"  
"You think so?" Arthur focused on you again and reached for your necklace "Is that the one I gave to you at your birthday?"   
You agreed.  
"II did a really good job buying this." he chuckled. He grabbed the bottle to re-fill his empty glass "Arthur. I think you`ve had enough. I really dont want you to feel sick later".  
"Don`t worry Y/N, I´m fine."  
"You`re fine now but if you keep drinking you might feel really bad tonight. I dont want this for you".  
"OKay, it`s the last one, I promise. And only half of it." Arthur drank it down before you were even able to stop him. He put the rest of the wine away "No more wine. That was it. See?"  
"Good, darling. You know. The good feeling doesnt last if you drink too much of it."  
"Yeahhh...I saw it in the movies. I saw everything in the movies" he looked like he was daydreaming "You know?Sometimes I felt like my life was passing me by and everything I wanted for myself was in the movies. Like love".  
He looked at the plate with the potatoes.  
"Feel free to eat, Arthur. It will help with the dizzyness from the drinks"  
"I can`t, I`m sorry Y/N." he suddenly looked really tired. Maybe it wasnt a good idea to let him drink the wine.  
"Arthur do you want to go home?" you asked him as you finished your food.  
"I dont care as long as I am with you" his arm reached out to you "I`m just aliitle bit tired".  
You asked for the waiter , Arthur reached down his pocket to pay, he dropped his lighter and got off his chair to grab it. He stumbled as he smiled at the waiter "Thank you" he said "We had a wonderful time her today in your restaurant." he searched for the money in his purse and payed "When I come back here, I will be a famous stand up comedian and I will pay you a tip." The waiter culdnt help but smile and looked at you.   
"I`m glad you enjoyed it, Sir"  
Arthur got back on his seat and focused the waiter with his puppy eyes "I can do a stand up comedy performance right here, right now if you want me to?"  
The tall man with the grey hair smiled once again, he seemed really nice "Oh, we`re not a comedy club I`m afraid. But I appriciate your offer".  
Arthur nodded and played with his tie "I dressed up today for my girlfriend. It`s our anniversary and I love her very much. Shé my world."  
"Im`m glad to hear that"  
Arthur leaned towards the waiter "Look, are you sure you don`t want me to do a performance? I`m really good at this." he mumbled.  
"Well, there is this comedy club called Pogos. Maybe you should ask them. "  
"I was at Pogo`s before" he said. His voice lowered.  
"Excuse me, I have to go behind the bar again, I hope you`re having a wonderful evening" the waiter walked away.  
Arthur looked kinda sad. He really thought they would let him tell some jokes.  
"Don`t be disappointed, darling. It`s not personal. They are not allowed to let a comedian do it`s show in here."  
You stood up and asked him to come with you. Arthur get off his chair, trying not to stumble. "I´m feeling kinda strange." Arthur grabbed your arm and became very clingy. You have never seen him drunk ever before. "The room is spinning" he whispered in your ear "I think I am hallucinating again".   
"No, darling, you`re not hallucinating. You`re just a little bit drunk. And the only thing you ate was the salad, which makes it a bit difficult to drink the wine you are not used to. The dizzyness will pass . "  
"Okay, I belive you." Arthur was still able to walk straight but he had to concentrate.  
You brought him to the subway station , in which he almost fell asleep and walked him home to his apartment.  
As soon as you arrived you told him to get some rest on the couch. But he didnt wanted to let go of your arm.  
"`Come on the couch with me. Don`t leave me"  
"I won`t leave you Arthur. I`m just going to the kitchen to get you some water."  
"Don`t leave me Y/N, please. I need you."  
"Artie. I am not leaving you!"  
"Good. C´mon and sit on my lap" he smirked.  
"Darling, you`re drunk"  
"I know...hey, wanna hear a joke?" he asked you as he sat down and pulled you down to sit on his lap.  
"Sure"  
"Why is there always a wall around every graveyard?"  
"I have no idea, Arthur"  
"Because people are dying to get in there".  
You laughed at his joke, which made his face light up. The wrinkles around his eyes looked more than kissable.  
"I got another one. A man comes into a libary...." Arthur started to giggle so hard, tears came out of his eyes. Seeing him laughing at his own joke before it was even finished made you laugh,too.  
"....he comes into the libary, right? And....he wants to lend a book on how to commit suicide....." Arthur covered his face with his hands "Oh my god I can`t tell you this, I just can`t....." he laughed so hard his face turned red.  
"....and the libarian says "Fuck it. You Can`t have it. You won`t even bring it back".  
Arthur giggled and pressed his face against your chest.  
"Thats a good one, Artie. " you stroke his hair on the back of his head. He was so small in your arms.  
You tried to get out of his wonderful embrace to get him some water. "Hey!" he yelled and pointed his finger at you as you walked into the kitchen "Wanna hear another one?"  
You came back with the water "I love all of your jokes, Arthur. You can tell me as much jokes as you want."  
"Okay, okay...wait, here is another one. Why do clowns wear loud socks...." Arthur got off the couch and stumbled over his own feet. You reacted very fast and supported him "Be careful, darling. Otherwise you will fall".  
"I dont care... As long as I fall into your arms..." he muttered while he placed sloppy kisses all over your face.  
You made him sit back on the couch as he drank the glass of water.  
"So why do they wear loud socks?" you asked him.  
Arthur looked at you like you just asked him an impossible question.  
"I have no idea...." he giggled "I think I forgot. Hey, why are you not sitting on my lap anymore?"  
"You liked that, huh?"  
"Very much" he smirked.  
You couldnt deny he was indeed very cute being drunk.  
Arthur reached for his cigs and lit himself one as you once again sat down on his lap. Another sloppy kiss on the corner of your lips. It tasted like a mixture of smoke, wine and him.  
He blew the smoke out "I am counting, you know?"  
"Counting what?" your hand stroke up and down his arm. You liked the fabric of his new, black suit.  
"Kisses. I´m counting how many kisses a day"  
"You don`t"   
"I do. I keep track of it in my diary"  
You slapped his arm like kids joking around "No way, Artie!"  
"Yuo dont belive me but I do"  
"Show me!"  
"Naahhhh"  
"Arthur!"  
He giggled.  
"Show me the list of kisses"  
"Never!" his lips held the cig between his smirk.  
You took the cig out of his mouth and pressed it into the ashtray to kiss him.  
"You make me even more dizzy than the wine does" he mumbled between the kisses.  
"And I can`t resist you, even now" you tasted the sweet wine that was still lingering on his soft lips as yo pulled on his tie.  
"Do you want to take that jacket off?"  
Arthur wouldnt think twice about this. He immediately got rid of his jacket. You helped him unbotten his shirt, which was the same dark red as the tie. You pressed your lips to his now exposed chest. There was just little hair but you felt it on your lips as you placed open mouth kisses all over his body. A quiet moan escaped his lips.  
"What about your pants?" you kept teasing him.  
"I can`t take them off while you sit on my knees."  
Your hand made its way to his crotch and you felt him getting hard through the fabric.  
A quiet laugh as you tried to unbotton his black pants.  
"What is it, darling?"  
"I dont even know why I am laughing. I guess I am just happy. And tired. And dizzy. But happy. Very happy."  
Arthur picked a oen that was lying on the table beside the couch and started to write something on your arm.   
"What are you doing?"  
"Shhhht....I try to concentrate".  
He put the pen away "Done!"  
You checked your arm "You are my happy place. And you think I`m funnay".  
"You`re just too cute, Arthur. I love you so much."  
Arthur leaned in and whispered into your ear "I wanna bury myself inside of you and never leave".   
You finally unbottoned his pants and got off his lap to pull them down "Sounds like heaven".  
"Mmmmhhh...Arthur slipped out of his clothes until all there was left was his white underwear.   
"You liked that new suit?"  
Your mouth searched for the part of his neck that tasted like him.  
"Not as much as your bare skin on mine" you took off your shirt as Arthur tried to undo your bra. But he couldnt do it, so you helped him with that.  
Hi soft lips kissed your chest in the sweetest way. It seemed like he was getting sober, the water helped.  
"I want you" he whispered "If only I wasnt so tired."  
"It`s okay, darling. Just lean back. I will love you all night"  
Your right hand slipped into his undies as he lit himself a cigarette and leaned back on the couch, with a satisfied look on his face. He ran his fingers through his hair and left it messy. A curl was falling upon his forehead.  
"You`re so good to me" he whispered as he exhaled the smoke.  
You slowly started to pull his underwear down to his knees as you watched him inhale the smoke, his eyes closed. You could tell he was holding back the giggles. He was still in the mood to laugh.  
"Sorry for being giggelish" he whispered.  
"Don`t apologise. There is nothing in the world I enjoy more than to see you smile." you whispered back while your lips discovered the insides of his thighs.  
"And besides that...I am also drunk"  
"You aren`t."  
"I am Arthur. Drunk on love".  
You could tell he was smiling hard from the way he blew out the smoke but you couldnt see it, since your face was placed between his beautiful legs.   
"And now relax, darling. It`s our anniversary!"


End file.
